


Get You Hot Like That

by AndreaLyn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: It's cold in the desert at night and Alex turns to online classifieds to find his solution.





	Get You Hot Like That

Alex’s phone dings for the third time in thirty minutes.

That’s what sets Kyle off – though the first two notifications didn’t bug him. Even though Alex flips his phone over to ignore the notification, Kyle makes a sour face. It’s a very particular fussy and pissy look that makes Alex realize just how precise and persnickety Kyle Valenti can actually be when you get down to it.

“Am I interrupting something?” Kyle demands, putting down the files he’s reviewing with an angry little thump (as much as you can with paper). “Did you download Grindr or something?”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Why, you jealous?”

Kyle starts huffing and puffing, so Alex takes pity on him.

“It’s an ad I put up on the Craigslist wanted space,” he cuts him off before Kyle can start whining about how he deserves more attention and just as many notifications as Alex gets. “The cabin gets really cold at night, so I’m looking for a portable room heater.”

“You know there’s a fireplace, right?”

“Yeah. How’s that work if there’s a fire in the middle of the night and I took my leg off?” Alex replies, arching his brow like he knows Kyle kind of gets these dumb moments, but that’s a bit much, even for him. He ignores the phone when it pings with yet another alert, because they’re here to focus on digging through the Caulfield files and not the disappointing slew of messages that he’s receiving.

“Yeah, okay,” Kyle grumbles. “Point taken.”

The number of people with broke-down shitty heaters in Roswell trying to pass them off as working and worth over a hundred dollars is absolutely insane.

Given what he’s seen, he’d pay two dollars at most, but he doesn’t want to pay even a cent for a shitty heater. He wants a functioning piece of machinery that will keep him warm at night without having to worry about the cabin burning down.

He thinks he’s going to end up folding and visiting a hardware store where he’ll end up paying way too much for something, but that’s a problem for tomorrow.

“Come on,” Alex says, and ignores the notifications of his phone. “Let’s get back to these files. Maybe later, you can even download Grindr, if you’re so interested in me having it on my phone,” he quips, ignoring the pang in his heart that always comes when he even so much as thinks about doing anything remotely close to moving on.

Maybe it’s better to be disappointed by heaters instead of men, and he should be grateful that he’s turning down prospects on Craigslist instead of men who might completely disappoint him.

* * *

The search for the heater continues on, with no luck. Though, it’s not like Alex is really helping. He hasn’t gone searching for a new model and the one promising reply in his inbox sits untouched. 

He’s ignoring all the notifications on his phone, but what Alex can’t ignore is someone trying to barge into his cabin, which is why he wakes up with a start at two in the morning to the sound of someone pounding their fist against the door. 

He sits up in bed and asks himself if he’s hearing things, but when he rubs his eyes, there’s still that pounding. Grimacing, he reaches for his prosthetic and starts to work it on, hauling a blanket over his shoulders to ward off the chill from the desert air. This is why he needs to find someone who’s got a heater, because a few more nights like this and the fireplace might start getting used, no matter Alex’s worries about fire safety.

When he gets to the door, Alex reconsiders whether he’s still asleep, even though the pangs of pain in his leg tells him that as much as it’d be nice to be dreaming of Michael showing up to ravish him in the middle of the night, this isn’t a dream.

Reality is always so much more painful and never gives him what he wants.

“Guerin?”

It does bring up the question of what the hell Michael Guerin is doing at his cabin in the middle of the night, his hair looking a wild mess like he’s been pulling it out, if all this isn’t a dream.

“Isobel showed me your ad.” Alex stares blankly, because it’s two in the morning and he’s pretty sure he left coherent thought back before midnight. “For the heater? On Craigslist.”

Guilt hits Alex swiftly when Michael’s the one who brings it up to him. Maybe he should have gone to Michael first. With his position at the junkyard and his mechanical talents, he probably could have rescued something so Alex didn’t have to have these bargaining, haggling, awkward text conversations with the Roswell natives who want to sell Alex something that’s definitely not worth what they’re charging.

“This couldn’t wait?” he asks helplessly. He tugs the blanket a little tighter around himself. “It’s late, Guerin.”

With a deep enough breath, Alex smells beer on Michael’s breath and it takes him a minute to realize that Michael’s truck isn’t here, which means he must have taken a taxi out. Sighing, Alex gestures for Michael to come inside, because while it might be damp and chilly in there, it’s worse out here. Clearly, Michael knows exactly how late it is, especially with how he follows Alex inside with little argument.

He closes the door behind him, not sure what this is about, but Michael’s definitely not sober and he’s clearly unnerved. He paces back and forth on the wooden floors, making them creak, and then something must change because he stops, spins, and faces Alex.

There’s a manic look in his eyes, like he’s got something to say, but doesn’t know how it’ll come out. 

“Guerin…?”

“I wanna fulfill the ad.”

“Okay,” Alex says slowly. “Then tomorrow, I guess we can go to Sanders’ junkyard together and find something.”

“Nah,” Michael lets out a shaky laugh, and he’s shaking his head. “That’s not it. I wanna be your…” He trails off, and leaves Alex squinting at him. It’s way too early in the morning to understand what Michael’s getting at immediately, but the pieces are starting to drift together. Michael looks so awkward, but Alex gets it, now. He’s not sure he believes it, but he gets it. 

Maybe it’s just that Alex can’t believe what he’s been dreaming about having could be happening.

“I know I’m not exactly in perfect working condition,” Michael’s rambling, but Alex is so cold and so tired. He wanders over to Michael’s side and tangles his icy fingers in Michael’s shirt, pushing him towards the bedroom. “And I definitely don’t know if I fit the brief on how long you want it for,” he keeps talking, even though Alex has pushed him down onto the bed and is sitting on the edge to take off his prosthetic, leaving the sock and the prosthetic on the floor. 

He crawls into bed after Michael, ditching the blanket on top of the nightstand.

“I just think that I’m exactly what you’re looking for…”

“Hey,” Alex mumbles. “Are you gonna shut up or do I need to pay you the hundred bucks I budgeted for this?”

Looking guilty, Michael shuts up when Alex wraps his whole body around Michael. One arm is slung over his shoulders, the hand securely snug in the small of Michael’s back. The other arm is lower, hitting under Michael’s thigh, but it’s every bit as warm. He tugs the blankets on top of them as he wraps his legs (or, well, the one and a half) around Michael’s waist and basks in the perfect heat that Michael kicks off.

“Tomorrow,” Alex mumbles, as he turns his head to press it into the curve of Michael’s neck, warming him up completely, “I’ll take you out for breakfast. Then, sometime after that, we’ll get lunch. And I’ll keep doing that until I’ve fully paid you.”

Michael hums and Alex feels the vibration through his whole body. 

“Okay,” is all Michael says. “Then I guess my price has gone way up.” Alex buries his grin against Michael’s neck, where he knows that he’ll feel it. 

It doesn’t matter, though, because tomorrow Alex can take down the wanted ad, now that h’'s found exactly what he’s been looking for.

* * *

**WANTED ASAP: SPACE HEATER IN WORKING CONDITION, INTENDED TO LAST YEARS.**


End file.
